The Scottish Misadventure of Alastair
by LucanFaronhar
Summary: AU. Scotland constantly gets drunk to fight off his monthly migraines, and one night when he is walking home, he is kidnapped, gagged and chained, naked in the wild. He was turned into a girl.  Scotland x England  Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Well fuck, there is that usual headache again," the Scotsman said, rubbing his temples as the sharp pain stabbed through his forehead again. This headache happened at least weekly, and every single time, he had to go and drink to make the pain go away. Sighing, the red-head pulled out his wallet from his pocket, checking his contents before scribbling a note and sticking it on his younger brother's, Arthur, door. The scrawled note announced that he was leaving and would be back by morning. As he walked out the door, he grabbed his keys, knowing the door would be locked when he came back home. He started out on his walk to the pub a few blocks away.

"Hey Alastair, back in so soon?" The bartender questioned, raising an eyebrow as Alastair grimaced painfully.

"Yeah, they started again. Usually it's at least a month..." the man grunted in apology and took out some whisky and pouring it into a glass and handed it to the Scot. Alastair held the whisky up to the bar-keeper, then downed it. "God... Just go the fuck away..." He muttered into the glass, talking to his forehead. He must be drunk, he was talking to himself now.

-  
>After about mid-night, Alastair felt sufficiently numbed and waved at the tender before heading out. He took in the night air, staggering a bit as he felt the alcohol kick in. He bit his lips, holding back a curse as an arm wrapped around his waist and neck, holding a cloth to his face. He struggled inhaling, and regretting it. There were white spots in the sky... He wondered if the other person could see them too, then blacked out.<p>

-

Alastair woke with a throbbing pain in his lungs. He tried groaning, but found that he had been gagged, blindfolded and chained up. The more he moved, the more he felt... Different. He felt the cold air caress his skin, it felt weird, like he had somehow gained more skin on his chest, and he wanted to look. He realized he was butt naked and squirmed, feeling crisp, wet grass underneath him. It was all he could do, so he stayed still, waiting for someone could help him. He shivered as the wind licked at his bare skin, leaving goose bumps in it's wake. Finally, he heard footsteps echo against the trees, coming closer. The being behind the noise pulled the blindfold off, chuckling as he did so.  
>"I see you have finally awoken," The voice murmured into his ear, caressing his neck softly. "It has been several days and you have become quite... appealing," the person chuckled, and for the life of him, Alastair could not tell if the thing was male or female; european, south american, american, african or asian. He felt so stupid, like he was being fooled by the person behind the voice. He tried to speak but was reminded that he was gagged, after all.<br>"I think your new form is quite lovely as well.~" He heard a smiled in the other's voice and he shivered. He was about to struggle when the figure groped him. Alastair looked down to find that he now had... Breasts, and no dick to speak of. All of his manliness, gone. He wanted to scream and struggled against the groping hands.  
>"Don't worry, I will return you to your home, and I won't even rape you. But I assure you, I will be back for you, Love~" The voice laughed again and the now female Alastair blacked out again, the second time in the past few days.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When he finally awoke, he stared up at the beams going across the ceiling, he tilted his head to the side and ignored the posters. He was still naked. And he was still female. This was going to need to go away. He sighed and looked over at his closet, getting up to clothe himself. He frowned as he tried to put some pants on, he needed a smaller belt. He frowned and put a white button-up shirt. When he was finished, he walked out of his room, hugging his chest down. Walking into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror, biting back a yelp at his own appearance. His ruby hair was long and reached down to lick at his now feminine hips. He frowned and groped himself a bit, he had a large chest too, and a small, narrow waist. What he now looked like is what kind of girl Alastair would normally go after. His brows furrowed as he adjusted the shirt. As he left the bathroom, he heard his brothers fighting downstairs. He took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen, where all of his brother's raised an eyebrow.

"So that is why Al was so late getting home," the Welshman said, a cheerful tone through his voice. Alastair groaned and threw an apple at the other.  
>"Shut it." He muttered before reaching up into the cupboard and getting out his secret stash of cigarettes, he didn't care that his brothers saw where it was right now, he would just move it. "Doesn't my hair make it obvious? Nobody has the same hair color," He mumbled.<br>Arthur, the Brit, stared at the Scot, then pulled up his shirt to examine Alastair's chest.  
>"My brother has a scar right above his heart. If you too have a scar there, I will believe you," the blonde mumbled, examining Alastair's chest. Alastair frowned, not quite used to not showing his chest.<br>"Get out of there, you bloody pervert." His two other brothers watched, quite amused. Arthur found the scar and rubbed it lightly. The Scot shivered, the feeling of his brother caressing his breast odd.  
>"Yeah, It's him... or her," Arthur said, quite unsure of himself. Alastair pulled the shirt down, lighting the cigarette and sticking it between his teeth.<br>"I am still a guy on the inside. So call me a him!" He said as he puffed out a puff of smoke.  
>"Nah," Said Conor, slapping his ass playfully, "You sure look female to me!" Alastair hit the Irishman over the head, causing a loud slapping sound. "Ow...!" he muttered and he retreated to the fridge. Alastair let another tendril of inky smoke flow from his pouty lips.<br>"Hey Artie. Can you think of any ways to, ya know... Turn me back?"  
>"No... Unless... No, I cant think of anything, but you can always go to Norway and see if Lukas knows anything," Arthur plucked a piece of paper out of a note-pad, scrawled a number on to it and handed it to Alastair, "Here. This is his number." The red-head nodded and glared at his two giggling siblings hiding behind of Arthur.<br>"Yeah, Thanks," he said as he left the room, escaping from the verbal pokes and prods from Conor and Stephen.


End file.
